


轭

by HeraldosNegros



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Amnesia, Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraldosNegros/pseuds/HeraldosNegros
Summary: “永远不要迷上一个不想活的倒霉婊子”（波拉尼奥《眼睛》）
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Dora Ingerlund, Harry Du Bois/Jean Vicquemare
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	轭

首先松开手。星球的重力对抗浮力令你下沉。水花和气泡闪烁，冰冷的灰色滴进你的眼睛，流进你的胃和肺。很短暂的一刻你感到温暖，同时也想要呕吐。痛苦在溶解，随着求生本能的每一丝抽搐流出你的皮肤，在水上覆成薄薄的灰色油膜。不必思考，再也不必思考，水以窒息的形式拥抱你，多么简单的免费仪式，没人再需要去教堂，蜷缩足够长时间就能够得救，退行，失去意识，回到最安全、最安全的源头。不会有人在你母亲的肚脐中插一把叮咣作响的钥匙，强行将你拖回这个世界，这个你从未要求来到的世界。不会有人踢开浴室门，扯着你的头发把你拖出浴缸，毫无同情心地对你大喊大叫。

“你要在浴缸里溺水自杀。”

让·维克玛口气冷漠地陈述，甚至懒得提出一个问句。

“不要打破我的宁静。”

哈里咕哝，他半睁开眼，看见维克玛抓着他头发像拎一把误捞上来的水草，一时拿不准要不要扔回去。于是他又闭上眼睛。他不想弄清那张脸上更多的表情。无非是愤怒——疲劳——厌倦——像他自己在照镜子。

“你是不是恨我恨得要死？”

他没头没脑问。维克玛已经在把他往外拖，像拖一袋沉重水泥，闻言冷哼一声。

“原来你还有点自知之明。”

“既然如此。”

一个声音叫他闭嘴，现在闭嘴还来得及，哈里。但他从不是听劝的那种人。

“那你为什么还在这里？你不烦吗，让，因为我已经烦了。为什么你还要进我的家门？”

他听见对方的呼吸声变得急促。快生气吧！他几乎要笑。快失望吧，因为我就是这样的人。这条路不通向任何地方，你我都知道，何必枉费心力。

“因为是*你*把那把该死的备用钥匙给我的，哈里。需要我提醒你当时对我发过什么誓吗？你发誓说你会努力振作，如果你失败了，*也许*会需要我——”

维克玛的音调越来越高，好像再这样下去，他的声带就要撕裂了。哈里粗暴地打断了他，没有让他说到最后。

“那么还给我吧。”

“什么？”

“钥匙。”

说着，哈里伸出手，仍没有睁开眼睛。维克玛不可置信地冷笑了。

“你真是个举世无双的混球。”

“很高兴你终于发现了。钥匙。”

“想都别想。”

维克玛说。他把一条肮脏的大浴巾从金属横杆上扯下来，扔在哈里脸上。

“把水擦干净——别再让我看见这副可悲的样子。”

哈里没有动。隔着满是污渍的吸水毛料，他的声音听起来模糊而冷酷。

“那我们不如打个赌，让，如果你输了，就把钥匙还给我。”

“我拒绝。”

“我赌再有一次你就会放弃。怎么样？”

“我告诉过你，”维克玛听起来像快被他逼疯，“我拒绝。”

花洒没有拧紧，不断有水滴在浴缸里。排风扇被打开了，老旧扇叶发出生涩的旋转声。此外没有别的。维克玛站在他身边，而他躺在地上一动也不动。

再有一次。你醉醺醺地躺在浴缸里做梦。“如果再有下一次……”她美丽的面孔因愤怒而拧起，又被醉意擦得模糊。你们在街角的一家商店里，窗外下着瓢泼大雨。她透过玻璃忧心忡忡地看着外面。我得去赴约，哈里，我要迟到了。等一等，你说，至少带一把伞走。你回身翻拣墙上悬挂的长伞，三十，六十，九十雷亚尔，这是资本主义在咬你的血肉。等一等，你说，我有钱。你伸手到口袋里翻找，丁零当啷，掏出一把碧绿的碎玻璃。“你又拿去喝酒了。”她失望地叹气。不！你辩解，听我解释，拜托，你乞求，不要走，不要去赴他的约，不要离开我，你流下眼泪，只要再一次，再一次，只要一切从头来过。再见，哈里！她走进灰色的雨中，再也不回头。

婚姻的腐坏起始于对彼此抱持不切实际的期望。他从扔在公园垃圾桶里的一张晚报上读到这句话。无数个梦里，他想象朵拉·英格伦德是德洛莉丝·黛，因此是永恒的。只要他仍在这个世界上，就不会被她抛弃。但并非如此。他给她打电话，问她什么时候回来，而她只是叹息。她叹息却从不给一个答案。我会改变，他承诺，我会变回我们刚认识时的样子。她悲伤地叹气，隔着无尽的大陆他能够想象出她轻轻摇头的样子。噢，哈里，你总是这么说。

但人总会假定不可能的事情。朵拉盼望他振作，盼望他戒掉烟、酒、精神药物，盼望他摆脱不可摆脱的绝望与消沉，而他盼望她即使在他做不到的时刻仍然爱他。因此他们辜负彼此：这些期待太沉重，谁也担负不起它们。

（让·维克玛同样盼望他振作，盼望他戒掉烟、酒、精神药物，盼望他摆脱不可摆脱的绝望与消沉；他盼望维克玛早点因无法忍受而离开他。）

不可能。许多时候事情十分简单：不可能。哪怕浪子能够回头，哪怕时间能够回溯，答案仍只有一个：不可能。回来（离开）吧！他恳求，哭泣，咆哮，可朵拉挂断他的电话，维克玛闯进他的屋中。

有一次他没能认出维克玛。或者他认出了，差别也没那么大。他刚喝了不少，三瓶烈酒足以煽动他向任何人脸上挥出一拳。起初他的搭档错愕地望着手上沾到的血，第二下也终于学会反击。他们在客厅里打了起来，已有裂纹的电视屏幕雪花般破碎，咖啡杯和挂钟紧随其后，某人被绊倒了，他忘记是谁，最后他们摔在地上，他卡着维克玛的脖子，维克玛揪着他的衣领，有人在流泪，他忘记是谁。但他记得维克玛看他的眼神，多年以前另一张脸上显现同样的痛苦，他们的眼睛向他提问：为什么？可是没有为什么。我就不该搅这浑水，维克玛说，血从他的额头上慢慢渗出一小缕，不严重，可他的五官因剧痛而扭曲。我就应该让你喝死，第二天从呕吐物里收你的尸。

你是应该那么做，哈里回答。他喷着酒气，努力睁开眼，对上维克玛的灰眼睛。你不该来管我。你不该——他没有说——放纵我毁掉你。

灰色糖衣在舌尖溶解时你看见许多幻象。活跃的神经元不断放大情绪，开始是欣快的，你透过破损的玻璃窗看见许多云变得水母般透明，在城市上空闪烁虹彩，轻柔地舒张收缩，她的裙摆在大厦间的缝隙飘拂。你从床上起来，手指和眼睛贴上那面玻璃，它被修好了，映出海的莹莹蓝色，另一双纤细的手贴住你的手背，你看见金色的倒影，“哈里”，她呼唤，你隔着玻璃看见她，你轻轻摆动尾鳍，细小的鱼唇不断撞击她和名叫哈里尔·杜博阿的男人交握的手指。然后是静止。然后是错愕，像圣诞水晶球摔到地上的前一秒。突然落下雨，雨是灰色的，像颜料和传染病，浸湿的部分统统变灰。雨落在水族馆上空，屋顶像餐巾纸一样变软塌陷，你惊恐地看到她变得潮湿，变得灰白，只有一缕金发落下，在她的无名指上蛇般缠绕，变成一枚新的戒指。她握着的不再是你的手，你徒劳地撞着水槽玻璃，在你凸起的鱼眼中映出圆形的灰色居室，他们在中央的灰色床单上做爱，她发出温柔的融化的声音，那些声音变成许多灰色毛茸茸小猫，从她的腹部钻出来，一窝蜂地窜向鱼缸，窜向你，它们甜美的利爪伸进水里而没有发出声音，你被穿透了，你疼痛地尖叫，可是谁也不想再听。

醒醒！有人拍打他的脸颊。哈里醒过来，头晕目眩，反射性地开始呕吐。五分钟以后他庆幸对方帮自己对准垃圾桶。五分钟又十秒，他说：“我以为你不打算再来。”毛巾被递到他手里，没有回答。他的胃突突地跳动，另一种恶心感涌上心头。不能处理的情感会变成恶心。

“说真的，你为什么还要管我？”

“你以为我愿意？堆积的案子越来越多，麦克莱恩前几天还受伤了，我们快要不堪重负，哈里，你什么时候才能恢复原状？”

“啊——”

他拉长声音，像恍然大悟。

“这么说我就明白了。你只是需要我。你需要我回去做你的搭档，牵着无能的你像牵着一条嗅觉失灵的狗，把你拖到案件真相面前，没有我你什么都不是，所以你需要我。”

（事实正好相反。可是谁会说出那句话？谁会把装好弹的手枪递给他人？）

“你能不能，哪怕就一会儿，别做个混蛋了？”

维克玛朝他大吼。他冷漠地抬起因用药过量泛起血丝的眼睛。

“你非要我这样说不可？我爱你，他妈的，我像爱兄弟一样爱你，没法看你这样下去，我只希望你能好起来——这样说够了吗？够不够让你偏执的神经稍微运转正常一点？”

“不。”

哈里尔·杜博阿说。他的嘴唇因即将说出的冷酷话语而轻微颤抖。

“你说谎，让。你只爱那个‘好’的我。”

问题在于不可能。不可能与不足够。他不可能满足让（朵拉）的愿望，哈里悲哀地意识到。他无法回应让（朵拉）的期待，他（她）过于沉重的爱，不可能回报他（她）给予自己的东西。而一旦他做不到，他们就会离开。

有时他不愿承认这一点。有时他只想：你疯了。只有疯子和瞎子才会爱我，让，你是哪一种，还是两者都是？看看我，我身上哪有一丝一毫值得爱的地方，你为了一种疯病留下，为了负疚感留下，为了谎言留下，而它们本质上都是一样的。爱是谎言，让，爱是杀人之重。

“钥匙。”

他摊开手。维克玛没有反应过来：“什么？”

“把钥匙还给我。”

他嘶嘶道。

“然后从这里滚出去。你束缚了我！我从没要求你进来，现在我要求你出去。”

他失去了痛感以外的一切感觉。或许正因如此，他才不断地回忆朵拉，不断地刺伤让。悔恨是疼痛的，愧疚也是疼痛的。甚至有时他不无恐惧地发觉，伤害维克玛的行为在失控中给他带来了一丝控制感，他没有能力做到其他事，却*仍有能力*伤害某人。哪怕事后他会被呕吐感淹没，被自我痛恨和绝望一刀刀割破胃袋，他仍然成瘾一般无法自拔地使用着这种权力。但什么爱都是有限度的，他并非不明白，他同时也测算着对方离开的日期。

“好。”

让·维克玛回答。他看起来要气疯了，西装下的胸口患病般剧烈起伏。他把手伸进口袋，两下捞出一把旧钥匙，狠狠砸在哈里脸上。金属齿在哈里的眉骨上割出血痕，但显然他也不愿再在乎。

“很不错。在这么长的地狱时光之后，用一个‘滚’字让我们都得到解脱。非常重情重义的选择。”

从齿间迸出这些话以后，维克玛掉头就往大门走。哈里躺在沙发里目送对方，直到房门被砰地摔上，他也没说一个字。他可以说，但他没有。

“回来。”

你对她说过太多次。你一遍遍向她乞求，却永远不会对维克玛说出这两个字。因为在身体深处，在你心的空腔中，你明白分别所在：她绝不会回头，而维克玛会反反复复回到你身边。倘若你向他吐露那两个字，你们就将无可挽回地一同沉没，而只要你不说，只要你永远闭上嘴，他就总有厌倦的一天，总有从你这里解脱的一天。因此你拿起无线电却没有拨通，你的车冲向西南，撞破水闸，坠入海中，那时你一只手抓着方向盘，另一只手抓着无线电，你永远不能知道那时你要打给谁。

你看见灰色。在板块的裂隙中，空间的死角里，心与心之间不可填补的深渊底部，你看见灰色。它摸起来寒冷而干燥，像遗忘本身，你唯一不断寻找的东西。

你在呼唤我。灰色对你说。你有一个愿望想实现，那是什么？

你看着它。多么熟悉，好像从前的每一次沉溺都是此刻的预演，灰色透明的眼睛宁静地注视你，等待你的答案。

解脱。你（我（哈里））说。

解脱：逃离。逃离朵拉·英格伦德，逃离让·维克玛，逃离从未消失的幻象，不会复现的美梦，逃离无法回应的期望，不可满足的要求，逃离一笔笔不断累加而永不能偿清的欠款，没有比爱利息更高的债务，没有比不能回应爱更恐怖的破产。放弃我！你在心中大喊，付出任何代价都可以， ~~不要~~ 放弃我——

一声轰然巨响。冲击自车身传来，每一根骨头都彼此碰撞，发出意欲碎裂的尖叫。一发中靶子弹，一扇摔上的门。玻璃惨烈地破碎，窗户、相框和电视在地震中毁灭，洪水从缺口涌进来淹没他，散发泡沫和酒的味道。安全气囊膨胀而他觉得很困。它掐着他的胸口像某人在质问：你什么时候……他想，永不，永不。我想要平静，这难道是多么过分的事情？如果灰色给予我平静，那我就投身灰色，遗忘的最高统领，无限接近爱最理想的样式。向南，向深处，不断向南，路上我吞噬盐水，吞噬死亡，吞噬爱，我沉没并成为灰色的代行人，世上最疯狂的漩涡。如此一切都可被放弃，一切都不再重要，一切都远离你与我而你与我彼此远离。他咳嗽起来，缺氧让他的头脑发晕。隔着空空如也的窗框他看见许多金色远去，杏子，奖章，谁的发梢，它们轻柔地漂远像永不复归的船，而他忘记它们的意义。他感觉温暖而想要呕吐。某人拧动车门把手，某人伸手抓住他的衣领，把他拖出变形的金属壳体。他睁开被盐刺痛的眼睛，看见一个悲伤的男人站立在水中。

“这是最后一次了。”

男人看起来极为疲惫，双手已被海水泡得变形。他茫然地任对方拉扯着，漂出不断下沉的残骸。

“我是认真的，哈里，这是最后一次了。”

我知道。哈里尔·杜博阿想。我知道这是最后一次。可是……他徒劳地在灰色潮水的遗留中搜寻。我应该知道的，可是，你是谁？

“金，这家伙是谁？”

你问。金搪塞过去，没有回答。男人隔着墨镜看着你，你看不见他的眼睛，却知道它们是灰色。并非雨、药片或海水的灰，比它们更加遥远，更加似曾相识，更加*不应*接近。一个声音突兀响起：这是最后一次了，哈里。你不知道那声音属于谁，或许不知道更好。

不要想起。不要触碰沉入海底的残骸，黑色的燃油缠绕你的手指，仍会杀死你。不要想起他的名字，这样你们都能获得幸福。

一个音节像目盲的啮齿类动物，在你的记忆下方狂暴地挣动，而你选择枪杀它。你的胸口流出一滴血，什么东西清脆地破碎，灰色溢出像花瓶里的水，没有谁为之哭泣。

FIN.


End file.
